TD:SP Ep. 2: Loose Lips Sink Viking Ships
Scenes of the sixteen new Total Drama contestants arriving at their new homes display on the screen as Chris begins the first recap of the season in a voiceover. "Last time on Total Drama: South Pacific! Sixteen brand new teens were flown in to start one of our craziest seasons yet! After being divided into two teams, they took up residence in two fairly high budget houses. The guys and girls started to bond with each other immediately, with some bonding over horse statues and others bonding over makeup. The Popular Pandas were super excited to learn that all of their luggage was removed! The Ecstatic Eagles were ecstatic when they realized that theirs wasn't. After a while, yours truly asked everyone to gather on the beach. And that's where we are!" The scene shows Chris on the beach with the sixteen contestants, just like the first episode ended. "Let's find out who will dominate the challenge right here, right now, on Total! Drama! South Pacific!" As the scene fades in after the shortened theme song, Chris and the sixteen contestants are watching two large boats come into view. "Holy freak, that's wild," Karin says, gasping. Matthew looks at Chris with a furrowed brow. "How did you even afford this?" Chris snickers. "I never said we didn't make a few huge budget cuts this season." "Those interns are gonna pass out!" Raechel exclaims with concern. "Are they even getting paid for this?" "It's Total Drama!" Chris says sadistically. "They never do." "Dude," Colin remarks, "that's way cool." Chris turns to the ocean. "Here they come!" "Oh my God!" Byran exclaims. "This is unreal, oh my God! Chris this is so exciting when do we get to start competing is it gonna be like the Sweden challenge in World Tour did I mention I actually love the colors of the Swedish flag?" The camera turns to the ocean as well, revealing two large viking-style boats approaching shore. Their large sails are color coded to represent their corresponding teams; one is blue for the Eagles, and one is pink for the Pandas. There are three large oars on each side of each boat with a steering wheel towards the bow. The interns who are rowing them look especially tired. A close-up shot of the boat reveals that two interns are passing out. "So, like, what do we do?" Colin asks. "Dude, that looks mad cool." "Patience, Colin," Chris says pretentiously. "Patience." Aly looks annoyed. "They're taking like, eight years to get here. Aren't you on a schedule?" Chris glares at Aly, and then takes out a megaphone. "Keep it moving, interns!" He snickers in reaction to his amplified command. "I'm not keeping you unpaid for nothing!" Catelyn appears in the confessional area. "Honestly, I've always wondered why the interns continue to do their jobs for this show. They don't even get compensation! They must be some kind of crazy." Eventually, the two ships dock, and the tired interns pass out on the beach. "Are they gonna be okay?!" Raechel says. "Don't you have a doctor for them?" Chris blinks. "Um..." He furrows his brow. "Nope, I think they'll be fine! We can't afford medical, anyway. You gotta pay top dollar for a doctor these days." Karin is shown giggling in the confessional area. "Oh my God, that's actually so terrible." She snickers again. "I feel so sorry for those interns." The scene cuts back to the beach. Erik is admiring the viking ships. "Wow, Chris! I love the art style that production went with these ships! It's like...totally cool." "Yeah, okay, cool!" Chris says halfheartedly. Erik frowns. "So what's the, uh..." Karin hesitates. "Challenge," Cyrus whispers to Karin. "It's called a challenge, doll." "Challenge!" She suddenly exclaims. "Yeah, what's the challenge?" Aly appears in the confessional area. "So, today I learned that Karin might be as idiotic as Raechel. She didn't even know what a challenge was." The camera cuts back to Chris. "For your first ever Total Drama challenge, the task is simple!" Chris points out into the ocean. The magic of editing reveals that Chef Hatchet is on a boat in the middle of the ocean holding two flags. "You'll have to row, row, row your boat and swim, swim, swim your bodies out to Chef and retrieve your team's flag from his boat. The first team to hand me their flag wins the challenge!" Chris explains. He laughs sinisterly before saying, "The team that doesn't hand in their flag will have to face the ultra dramatic Poolside Elimination!" Raechel looks confused. "So, I have two questions. First, who is Chef?" Aly smacks her own forehead. "Chef is, like, the cook guy that cooked food," Karin attempts to explain. Raechel's face lights up. "Oh, yeah! Like on that one season at the summer camp." Karin hesitates. "There were four seasons at summer camps, Raechel." "Why do you care just let Chris explain the challenge stop being rude so we can get to it already!" Byran says quickly. "I'm about two inches from throwing the challenge to get Byran out," Aly says in a confessional. Colin laughs. "Dude, do you ever, like, go to sleep, bro?" "Let Chris explain the challenge!!" Byran repeats. Colin holds his hands up. "Hey, it's your call, dude." As the scene moves to an annoyed Chris, the irritated hosts clears his throat. "Thank you, Byran. What an angel. Now..." "Honestly, Chris, I wouldn't consider myself an angel because generally angels have already died and I'm still alive but if you think I'm an angel on Earth that's cool I guess but angels are really boring because they tend to be positive forces in life and I met this one guy in a theater class that said he hated me and wasn't sure why I was an actor but he quit the class because no one else liked him so the joke's on him and not me!" Byran takes a big breath, but is interrupted before he can continue speaking. "You aren't an angel anymore!" Chris yells irritably. "There! Now shut up!" "Thank you." Aly stares at Chris and smiles. "Thank you. So. Much." Chris snickers. "My pleasure." He clears his throat again. "Anyway, once all eight team members are in your boat, six team members can take up the oars and start rowing." The camera reveals a red buoy about one hundred meters from the reused Boat of Losers prop from season one. Chef Hatchet, making his first on-screen appearance this season, is relaxing in the captain's room. Two flags are taped to opposite ends of the small, rickety ship. "One team member must get ready to swim over to Chef once you reach the red buoy to retrieve your team's flag," Chris continues explaining. "Then, they can get back in their boat and start heading back." "What about the last team member?" Parvati asks. "Rowing is...well, not my thing." She giggles, causing a nearby Mitch to roll his eyes. "And this swimsuit is still in season. I can't ruin it!" She laughs. "I'm voting her out tonight, I can't even deal with her fake laughter one more bloody second," Elizabeth says in a confessional. "I'm literally about to throw the bloody competition to get this demon out of the game. I'm going mad aggro today." "Honestly?" Angie says. "My guess is that they steer the boat. Since there's kind of a wheel, and all." Chris raises his eyebrows. "Wow!" He claps halfheartedly. "Congratulations for having eyes, Angie." He turns to Parvati. "And congratulations to you for not having a brain." Parvati laughs. "Sorry!" She continues laughing playfully. "I'm just not observant!" After this, she appears in the confessional area. "Okay, so I was a little bit of a dumb broad at the challenge. It works in my favor, though! Now everyone is underestimating me more...I hope." "So, yes, the last remaining person steers," Chris affirms. "And I'm guessing that's Parvati for the Pandas." Parvati looks around at her team. "I mean, if no one else wants to!" "You just stole a whole minute or so of airtime dedicated to you not wanting to swim or row!" Sean bursts out. "You're gonna freaking steer." "Geez, sorry," Parvati says. "Guess I'm steering!" "Eagles!" Chris turns to the other team. "Who's steering for you?" "Not me, dude," Colin says. "I swim, so I think I'm, like, pretty good for the swimming part." Raechel raises her hand. "I want to do it!" She pauses. "I'm not confident in my rowing abilities, so I think this is the smartest thing for us to do." Aly appears in the confessional area. "Look at that! She said something intelligent!" She gasps. "I still don't think she's all that bright. At least she can make her own decisions, though." Over on the Pandas team, everyone is questioning who will swim. "Guys!" Judd whines. "I can swim! I swim as well as horseback ride! I can do it!" "Um..." Catelyn begins. "I...don't know how to say it...but you're..." "We think that your physical strength makes you a better rower than a swimmer!" Matthew says. He winks at Catelyn. Catelyn, blushing, appears in the confessional area. "Did Matthew just wink at me?" She squeals. "I never thought I'd find love on this show! I mean, he's not my type at all, but if he's gonna vote with me every time we lose, that's actually perf." "I winked at Catelyn to show her that I'm on her side," Matthew explains in a confessional. "I was trying to save her from having to insult Judd. I think we were thinking the same thing, that Judd isn't really mentally stable. It would be great if Catelyn got the message that I'm her friend. I wouldn't date her or anything, but a friend is a friend right now. If we lose, I don't wanna be the antisocial toast." Back on the beach, Judd is pouting. "So who swims then? Scrawny Mitch? Hermit Sean? How could Angie swim, anyway, when her chest alone is practically two round life vests?" "By that logic, I guess she's great at breaststroke," Mitch says. He snickers. Catelyn produces a half smile. "I can swim, no problem." Judd looks at her confusedly. "You? Really? Against tall, tan and muscular over there on the enemy tribe?" "Are you saying that girls can't hold their own?" Catelyn says. "Not at all..." Judd pauses. "Fine, whatever, go ahead. Let it be known that if we lose, I'm blaming and voting for you because you wanted to swim so freaking badly, okay?" Sean appears in the confessional area. "Judd's edit is sinking right now. He went from mild lunatic, probably a Hard To Detect Negative logit rating, to Overtly Negative, which is a really bad transition. There's no way he'll make it past the first few episodes with that." After Sean's confessional, the scene displays Chris in front of the two assembled teams. "So, I assume you have everything sorted out?" Everyone nods their head. "Great! So, we can start..." There is a pause as Chris fumbles to find something. He searches his pockets frantically. "What is he looking for?" Erik asks his team. Karin shrugs her shoulders. "You know...I don't know!" "Is he itching?" Skylia asks. "Oh, I brought a cream for itching!" Parvati announces. "It's back at the house, I can get it in a sec." Chris reveals an airhorn. "Found it!" He uses it to produce a loud, obnoxious noise. "Get in your boats and go, go, go!" The two teams take off towards their respective boats. "Okay, so I want to major in some kind of history," Matthew explains in a confessional. "So, I know what a viking ship looks like. The ships that the interns rowed in are too small to be viking ships. These are barely five feet off the ground!" Angie appears in the confessional area. "Oh my God, it was so gross! We literally had to dodge sweaty, sleeping interns left and right to be able to get into the wooden ship. It was horrible!" "Fancy that," Elizabeth says to Mitch as they step over interns side by side. "She's stupider than we thought." "Who, Parvati?" Mitch asks in response. Elizabeth mocks Parvati's giggle. "Who else would it be? Obviously the girl who splashed out at the makeup counter." "I thought I was the only one who couldn't stand her!" Mitch says, grinning. "I can't stand her either," Elizabeth agrees. "She's the biggest idiot I've met." The Ecstatic Eagles are also making their way into their boat. "Ow!" Karin says as she climbs onto the deck. "This is mad hurting." Erik jumps into the boat. "What is?" "My arm," Karin explains. "I hit it when I smashed into the door earlier." Erik raises his eyebrows. "Whoa! That's a wicked bruise!" Karin glares at him as she grabs an oar. "Not helping, Erik!" "Sorry," Erik says sheepishly. "I, uh, hope it gets better." "Thanks," Karin says reluctantly. "Where's Raechel? Isn't she supposed to be steering?" Suddenly, a shriek is heard off-screen. The camera quickly turns to Raechel, who is slowly stepping over the sleeping interns. Her shriek has woken a few of them up. "How are all of you already up there?!" she asks. "This is gross!" Skylia sighs. "Just get up here, Raechel. It's not that bad. I mean, we were all able to survive the intern minefield." The Ecstatic Eagles, all in their boat minus Raechel, are intently watching the girl struggling to make it into the viking ship. "Come on!" Byran shouts. "They're gonna catch up and then we're gonna lose the challenge and we're gonna vote someone off can you please get up here it's not that hard!" Raechel appears in the confessional area. "Okay, that was really difficult. The interns were reeking of sweat, so it was impossible to concentrate. Not to mention I had an entire team shouting at me!" Meanwhile, all eight Popular Pandas members are climbing into their vessel. Catelyn is the last person to make their way into the boat. "Go, Catelyn!" Judd shouts. "We need you for swimmin'!" "I know, Judd!" she replies. Judd appears to be annoyed. "If you know, then why aren't you hustlin' to get in here?" Catelyn finishes climbing into the boat and shoves Judd as she gets aboard. Parvati, who is already at the boat's steering wheel, clears her throat. "Everyone, grab an oar!" Everyone shifts to an oar except for Catelyn, who is lying down between the two rows of contestants. "Go!" Parvati exclaims. "Row, row, row!" She giggles. "Hey, Parvatwit!" Elizabeth shouts mockingly. "It'd be real cool if you'd stop giggling and start steering!" She is rowing behind Mitch, who turns around and smiles at her. Parvati twirls her hair. "We're already, like, going in the right direction right now though. I'll steer when we need to, alright?" "We're not even rowing in sync!" Mitch complains. "Isn't that your job to guide us too?" Parvati giggles. "Well, I don't think it's a problem at the moment. We're going pretty fast!" "Obviously," Elizabeth says in a confessional, "I got the worst luck possible when I got onto this show. I've got a team full of idiots and then there's Mitch. I literally hate everyone else. Don't even get me started on Parvati." Catelyn, peacefully resting on the deck of the boat, yawns. "They're a little bit right, though. You should at least be doing something to, like, help us." Angie, rowing considerably slower than the others, says, "She's right, Parv. You've gotta do something!" Parvati, now leaning on the front of the wheel, replies, "Why do you people dislike me so much?" She giggles. "It's not like I even did anything to hurt you!" Matthew stutters. "I, uh, think it'd just be better if you just try and lead us and stuff." He pants. "Is this whole rowing thing hard for any of you?" "None of you even seem exasperated by your rowing!" Parvati says, ignoring Matthew. "Pick up the pace, boys!" She giggles. "Yeah, c'mon!" Judd whines, exasperated. "Are any of you even tryin' at this point?" Elizabeth re-appears in the confessional area. "Like I said, our team is all sixes and sevens right now. I wouldn't be surprised if we end up in shambles by the end of the day." Parvati appears in the confessional area, looking at the ground. "I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now." Meanwhile, over at the Ecstatic Eagles' boat, Raechel is just barely climbing into the boat. "Raechel, dude," Colin says, "you really need to, like, get in the boat, man. The Pandas have started rowing already, and it's just, like, not great right now." "I'm trying!" she exclaims. "In the meantime," she says while grunting, "I think you all should get to an oar so we can start rowing right away." "So you have the strength to say all of that but not the energy to get into the freaking boat?" Byran asks as he grabs an oar. Aly appears in the confessional area. "If you've been watching this show closely, you may notice that Raechel isn't the most competent person on the team. I think she's making an effort, though, which is good, but observing her Total Drama track record so far, it'll never be enough." Erik grabs a paddle behind Byran. "Holy crap, dude!" Byran turns around and blinks. "Yeah?" "The craftsmanship on this paddle is amazing!" Erik exclaims with wide eyes and a smile. "I've never seen anything like it!" A nearby Cyrus laughs. "Only on Total Drama would you find someone who observes the craftsmanship of freaking oars." Erik raises his eyebrows as he frantically inspects the wooden piece. "It's just this is so remarkable that something like this could be in the budget!" "I guess you learn something new every day," Cyrus remarks. Erik appears in the confessional area. "Okay, so I might have been a little bit obsessed with the paddle, but it was just so cool! I can't even get over it!" Cyrus appears in the confessional area. "Erik seems to be a big Total Drama fan, just like I am. Not only did he draw stuff for the online fanbase, but he was thinking about the budget when he was obsessing over our oars. Potential alliance?" He smiles. "Potential alliance." Raechel finally climbs onto the deck of the boat and rushes to the steering wheel. "Colin, get ready to swim, because we're gonna be there in no time!" "Solid," Colin says. He begins to take off his shirt, causing Skylia to look over. "He's...really hot!" Skylia says in a confessional. "I...didn't think I'd be looking for a relationship on this show, but...oh my God!" Raechel, unlike the other team's steerer, has two hands on the wheel. "Is everyone doing okay? Are we rowing together?" An aerial shot of the blue-sailed viking ship reveals that also unlike the other team, the Eagles are rowing in a solid rhythm together. Colin looks over the edge of the boat where Byran, Cyrus, and Erik are rowing. "Yeah, I think so!" "Great!" Raechel exclaims. "I think we might be catching up to the Pandas!" Another aerial shot reveals that the two ships are now side by side. "Ow!" The camera zooms in on the Pandas' ship, which seems to be falling behind. "I got a splinter!" Judd whines. "Judd, can you please keep rowing?" Angie asks between breaths. "I know it's pretty hard, but you've gotta try!" Judd is currently curled up in a ball, clutching his index finger tightly. "It's a bloody splinter!" Elizabeth shouts. "Get moving or get lost!" "Bloody?!" Judd exclaims fearfully. "Is it gonna be bloody?" "It's an expression, you twat," Elizabeth replies. Angie sighs. "You'll be fine! Just pull it out after the challenge!" "Blondie's right!" Elizabeths assures. "Get moving!" Judd appears in the confessional area. "I didn't know that I'd be on this show with a bunch o' idiots!" He sighs. "How'm I supposed to win when no one cares about m'well being? If this splinter gets infected, I might never ride a horse again!" He holds up his red finger. "It's been a rough day," Angie says in a confessional. "Having to make friends with Judd isn't my favorite thing ever because he's just so thick skulled! It doesn't really help that our team doesn't like him, either. But if we become friends, then he might protect me if my name comes up when we eventually lose this challenge." "Fine!" Judd says as the scene returns to the Pandas' ship. He sits up, grabs his oar, and resumes the paddling motion. Angie smiles. "Fantastic. Now if..." She pauses as the camera pans to a sleeping Parvati. She is leaning on the front of the steering wheel, and her body is slipping to the side. "She's about to turn us off course!" Angie shouts worriedly. Mitch rolls his eyes. "It'd be the most steering she's done so far." "Someone do something!" Angie exclaims. The camera shows the wheel starting to turn. "Parvati!" Catelyn says as she runs over to her. "Wake up, girl!" Catelyn grabs Parvati and straightens out the wheel. However, the bow of the ship is now pointing to the right. Parvati opens her eyes. "Huh?" She blinks. "Hey, Catelyn! What's up?" She giggles. "You fell asleep and almost put us off course!" Catelyn exclaims, frustrated. "That's what's up!" "Oh," Parvati says nonchalantly. "Did you put us back on course?" "That would be your job," Catelyn replies. "Not ours!" Parvati giggles. "Whoops!" She stands up and turns around to face the steering wheel. "Better turn this thing a little bit to the left!" Mitch appears in the confessional area. "Gee, really!? Turn it to the left? Who would have thought? Man, I want to punch her in the face." "Hey, how far are we from the ship?" Matthew asks. No one replies. "Parvati?" "Keep rowing, guys!" Parvati says. Catelyn, who had returned to lying on the deck of the ship, is now sitting up. "Hey, Parv, how far are we from the ship?" "Not too far!" Parvati replies. "Thanks for asking, Catelyn!" The camera reveals that the Boat of Losers is indeed not very far. Chef Hatchet is inside the cockpit reading a magazine. To the left of the small, rickety watercraft is the much larger viking ship bearing a blue sail, sometimes referred to as the Ecstatic Eagles' boat. "Stop rowing!" Raechel exclaims. "We're at the red buoy!" A new camera angle reveals that everyone has, in fact, already stopped rowing. "We kind of established that one already, Rachel," Aly says. "Oh, then good," she replies. Skylia immediately turns to look at Colin. "Hey, Colin, are you ready to swim?" Colin laughs. "Yep. About to jump in, dude." He dives into the blue ocean and begins swimming towards Chef. Behind him, two black dorsal fins emerge from the water. An onlooking Skylia gasps. "Colin!" She yells. "Watch out for the sharks!" Colin appears on screen as his eyes widen. "Sharks?!" He begins swimming twice as fast. "Not cool!" Byran appears in the confessional area. "I'm so excited and glad and happy and stuff that we picked an actual swimmer to do the swimming for our team in the challenge! If someone else were to be doing this and they hurt themselves because of the sharks I'd hate that because dying on TV is honestly so terrible and that would suck even though that's kinda the stigma of Total Drama have I mentioned that I'm really excited for the dangerous challenges this season I love this show?" An off-screen person, presumably an intern, yells, "Shut up!" Cyrus, Karin, and Skylia are watching Colin swim. They appear to be worried. Cyrus is biting his nails. "This is so dramatic. I'm gonna die inside if he gets eaten by a shark." Skylia raises an eyebrow, then says, "You mean literally die because it's so unfortunate and not die of laughter, right?" "Uh..." Cyrus blinks. "What else would I be thinking?" "I don't know," Skylia replies. "I'd just hate for there to be hatred among our team." "Yeah, me too!" Cyrus forces a smile, then appears in the confessional area. "Skylia is kind of freaking me out. Aly and I teased her earlier today about having a crush on Colin, but that's quickly doing Dave-level obsessed, and fast." "I really hope he's okay!" Karin says. Skylia glares at Karin. "I do too." She then appears in the confessional area. "I saw the worry in Karin's eyes when Colin was swimming. I know she's into him too!" "What's with the anim..." Karin stops. "Animalos..." She blinks. Cyrus and Skylia both stop and stare at her. "Animosal..." Karin furrows her brow. "Is...something wrong?" Cyrus asks. Karin blinks. "Animospital?" There is a moment of awkward silence. Skylia laughs and asks, "Do you mean animosity?" Karin's eyes light up. "Yes! That's exactly the word!" She high-fives Skylia. Cyrus laughs as well. "Why were you trying to say it in the first place?" Karin blinks. "I'm, uh, not sure." "That's fine!" Skylia smiles. She appears in the confessional area shortly after. "Okay, so she might just be a normal human being with regular emotions, so maybe my concern was misplaced, but I'm still keeping tabs on her." Colin reaches Chef's boat and clings above water onto the side. "How ya' likin' them sharks, boy?" Chef asks from the driver's seat. Colin smiles and replies, "They're no problem, bro. Just an extra incentive." He grabs the blue flag and falls back into the water. The Popular Pandas' ship has now reached the red buoy. "Hurry 'n' jump in!" Judd shouts at Catelyn. "The hot..." He pauses, causing everyone to look at him. "I mean, the other guy already has the freaking flag! Go! Go!" Catelyn, donning a bikini, rolls her eyes before diving off of the boat and into the water. "Watch out for the sharks!" Judd shouts. "They're brutal, y'know!" "How do you know there's gonna be sharks?" Angie asks suspiciously. Judd snickers. "Simple, I was watching the other team. You know, strategy? Gotta look over once in a while if you're gonna win the race, y'know?" "And not concentrating on your own team's potential success?" Angie replies. "Low blow." "Oh, c'mon!" Judd whines. "It's not like I completely stopped rowing!" "Just like you did earlier?" Mitch butts in. "Oh, I've got a splinter!" he mocks. "Get a grip, man." "It could've gotten infected!" Judd complains, but nobody appears to sympathize with him. Elizabeth rolls her eyes, then appears in the confessional area. "Judd isn't my cup of tea. I don't hate him, but he doesn't even contribute anything to the team...ever...at all. He thinks he's cracking but he's really more like slacking." Sean appears in the confessional area, making his first on-screen appearance for quite some time. "If I just stay quiet, my edit can't tank. Everyone else is destroying their shot at the winner's edit by being the most negative people I've ever met. At this point, it looks like I almost have to win this season." Parvati, still with her back leaning on the front of the wheel, is beaming. "What are you so excited about?" Mitch asks. "Does this mean I'm not public enemy number one anymore?!" she exclaims excitedly. "I never hated you," Matthew replies. "You seem kinda like a nice person, maybe, I guess, possibly, hopefully, I think?" Mitch rolls his eyes. "Personally, I still hate you." Parvati sighs. "Guess everyone on this tribe is still attacking me for no reason!" She turns her back to the rest of the tribe. "What's with her drama?" Elizabeth whispers to Mitch. "No clue," Mitch replies, "but you can tell her ego is still really intact right now." "She's not smart enough to have one," Elizabeth says. She snickers. Mitch forces a chuckle. "Yeah, maybe." He then appears in the confessional area. "Look, Elizabeth and I are friends, but I've never heard her talk positively about someone. She's literally the most negative person ever. Positivity? Not her specialty." Suddenly, Catelyn returns with the pink flag for her team. She glares at Judd. "Hey!" Judd whines. "What's with the glare, y'know?" Catelyn shrugs her shoulders. Angie steps in by saying, "You were strongly against her swimming, but she was back before we knew it. I think that's what she was trying to say." She then appears in the confessional area. "Right now, I just need to be positive towards everyone. If I can help build bridges and be everyone's friend, that's really good for my game." Judd crosses his arms and pouts. "She wasn't back before the Eagles' swimmer, okay?" The camera reveals that the opposing team's blue sail is leaving the red buoy. The scene switches to the deck of the Eagles' ship. "Yes!" Raechel exclaims. "Great job, Colin!" Skylia leaves her oar to go hug him. "You did great!" Colin smiles. "Thanks, man, but you should probably, like, get back to your paddle thing." Skylia gasps. "Oh, right, sorry!" She quickly returns to her oar and continues rowing in sync with the rest of the tribe. "Raechel, you're steering us on the right course, right? Because it would be really bad if we lost because we weren't going in the right direction and I'd honestly be really embarrassed because you messed up the team singlehandedly and stuff," Byran says. Raechel smiles back at Byran. "Don't worry, I've got it all under control." "Hear that, hyper boy?" Aly says in a confessional. "You can shut up now." She pauses. "At least, that's what I'd like to tell him, but if a target gets on my back, I could be dead in the water." "I really hope you do," Karin says. "I'd hate to get fifteenth place tonight." Aly sighs. "Karin, there are sixteen people in the game. You'd be getting sixteenth." "Yeah...okay," Karin replies. "Complacent much?" Aly rolls her eyes without getting a reply from Karin. "Aly's starting arguments," Cyrus says in a confessional, "and that's not one hundred percent great. Constant negativity could be the straw to break this team's camel's back." He pauses. "Wow, that was terribly worded. Can I get a redo? That's why I love vlogging, it's so easy to just redo things..." "Chicks argue, bro," Colin says in a confessional. "It's hot, but it's not helping our team." "Karin! Aly! Come on!" Erik says. "We're almost there and the Pandas are catching up!" "Everyone!" Byran says. "Wow," Aly says in a quick confessional, "a one word sentence from Bryan?! Phenomenal." "Listen up!" Byran continues. "Row your freaking hearts out right now! We're almost there and if we lose that's really bad because then one of us gets sixteenth - not fifteenth, Karin - and does anyone want to be first boot like the other irrelevant losers that get last place on Total Drama?" Erik raises one eyebrow. "Well, Ezekiel has a huge cult following..." "And I love Lindsay!" Cyrus exclaims. "Not to mention that Mikayla's obsession with her hair was actually hilarious." "Yeah, I could totally relate to that," Raechel agrees. "I was so happy when Mikayla won the season, though!" Aly rolls her eyes. "She was first boot, genius." "Yeah, I know!" Raechel says nervously. "I read a, uh, fake season online which had everyone in reverse, so Mikayla won! "Okay," Aly says with a smirk. "So who would have been the winner?" Raechel pauses. "The...guy! He had the hair and clothes and stuff. You know who I'm talking about!" "She's a dud," Aly says in a quick confessional. "The Pandas are catching up oh my God stop slacking everyone let's go already!" Byran exclaims as the camera pans to the Pandas' pink-sailed viking ship. "Hurry, guys!" Angie says. "We're..." She stops to take a breath. "Almost there!" "C'mon!" Judd says in a whiny tone. "Give it your all, okay?" "Did you think we weren't?" Mitch asks. "No one wants to be first boot." "I definitely agree," Matthew says while nodding. "Being the first person voted off would really suck." Catelyn is now standing up instead of lying down. "Mitch knows what's up!" she exclaims. "No one!" she shouts. "No one wants to be first out! Row your arms off, guys!" "Go, y'all!" Judd says. Angie appears in the confessional area. "My arms feel like they were gonna fall off. If we don't win this challenge, I'm gonna be two limbs down and up for elimination...both of those aren't favorable scenarios." Sean appears in the confessional area. "Little does everyone know that my biceps are super-duper strength machines! ...Sorta. I'm just surprised no one called me out on my lack of rowing prowess. The editing is really going in my favor already!" Elizabeth appears to be exerting herself. Her dark brown hair is flying in the wind with every stroke she takes. "Row harder, you nitwits, we haven't passed them yet! I'm not gonna be the flipping first person voted off of this show so get a move on!" "Shut up, Negative Nancy!" Judd shouts back. "No one cares about your tea and crumpets, okay?" Elizabeth glares at Judd before withdrawing her oar from its holding point on the side of the ship and hitting him with it. He falls down and passes out. "What was that for?" Angie looks at Elizabeth angrily. Suddenly, her eyes widen. "And why are we turned around the wrong way?" The camera reveals Parvati, asleep, leaning on the side of the steering wheel. "Parvati!" the Pandas collectively exclaim. "Wake up, you twit!" Elizabeth shouts as she puts her oar back in the water. "You're turning the ship!" Catelyn removes Parvati from the steering wheel. "I'll take it from here!" Parvati awakens as she hits the deck of the ship. "Ouch! That hurt!" She giggles. "Why the heck are you giggling?!" Mitch asks frustratedly. "You just turned this ship one hundred eighty degrees and now we're out of this challenge!" "We can still turn back around!" Parvati giggles. "It's not that hard." Matthew is looking at Judd, concerned. "Why isn't Judd rowing?! More importantly, why is he passed out on the deck of the ship?" "Because I tried to smack the bloody common sense back into him!" Elizabeth replies in a grumpy tone. "That's why!" Matthew appears in the confessional area, beaming. "Finally!" He pumps his fist in the air. "Someone acknowledged me!" "Are we even going anywhere right now?" Angie asks before appearing in the confessional area. "Everyone was too busy arguing to even concentrate on winning the challenge! While we were all bickering and trying to kill each other, the Eagles soared by us...no pun intended." The Eagles' ship is now the focus of the episode. They are all cheering as they row in unison. "Yes!" Byran exclaims loudly. "We passed them oh my God you guys we did it I think we're gonna win the challenge I'm not gonna be first boot this is such a good day I can't believe it yes!" "You're the best steerer ever, Raechel!" Cyrus says happily. Raechel smiles. "Thanks, Cy! You're the best...other person!" "Aw, isn't that cute!" Aly says sarcastically. "Guys!" Karin says. "Once we hit the shore, we've got to all, like, hop out and stuff! So we can give Chris the flag and win before the Pandas do." The camera's aerial shot now reveals that the Eagles' ship is speeding past the Pandas' on the way to shore. The Pandas' ship is now not pointing forward or backwards, but it is at a complete halt and facing sideways. "Uh, I don't think that'll be an issue, but thanks for the consideration," Erik replies. "No worries!" Karin says, smiling. She then appears in the confessional area. "Erik was so nice to me at the challenge today! He let me know that my planning skills are appreciated. It was a great feeling!" "I hope Karin didn't get the wrong idea," Erik says in a confessional. "I'm not the greatest with words, so she might have thought that I was giving her constructive criticism. Really, I was just being sarcastic. I guess that's more up Aly's alley and not mine." "The boat's about to beach!" Raechel announces. "Get ready, everyone!" "I've been ready for a while, bro," Colin says. Byran puts his hands around his mouth as to replicate a mega-horn. "Beach incoming!" Everyone jumps out of the viking ship which has now hit the beach, where Chris is boarding a helicopter. Colin sprints over to Chris and hands over the blue flag. "The Ecstatic Eagles win the first challenge of the season!" Chris announces loudly. The Eagles all cheer loudly together. "We did it!" Karin exclaims. Skylia jumps up and down. "This is the most excited I've ever been! Ever!" The scene changes over to the Popular Pandas' boat, where they are all sitting and sulking on the deck of the ship. No one is even touching their oar. Chris approaches them in a helicopter. "Hey, Pandas, hate to say it, but you lost the challenge!" Chris says sadistically. "Why do you find joy in telling us this?" Sean asks. "Because you have to row back. See you at the pool tonight!" Chris flies away in his helicopter while everyone on the pink team groans. Total Drama's iconic elimination ceremony plays as a zoomed out shot of the pool, stationed behind the two houses where the contestants live, is shown. A new camera shot reveals all eight Popular Pandas members sitting in poolside chairs. Chris is sitting in the lifeguard chair on the other end of the pool with a whistle around his neck. He blows it loudly. "Welcome to the first Poolside Elimination Ceremony!" Chris announces with sadistic glee. "Because your team lost the challenge today, one of you will be voted off by your own teammates and will have to take..." The scene shows a strange, small, Asian-looking boat. "The Sampan of Shame!" "What the heck is a sampan?" Mitch asks. Chris laughs. "Some kind of Chinese boat thing. It's more fun than the Boat of Losers. Trust me!" He snickers. "Anyway, one by one, I'll call each of you individually over to what some of you may know as the confessional. I personally know it as the snack bar." The scene now shows the confessional area with an employee standing behind the counter. "There, we have an unpaid intern who will present you with eight pictures, one for each member of the team including yourself. There will also be a knife!" "Knives?" Angie asks. "Doesn't that sound a bit...dangerous?" Chris smiles. "No worries! You just need to stab the picture of the person you want to vote off. Sound good?" "That's insanely violent," Catelyn replies. "Your point?" Chris glares at Catelyn, who turns silent. "Didn't think so! It's time to vote!" Elizabeth is shown stabbing Parvati's picture. "Piece of bloody work, she is." Judd, with bandages around his head, is shown stabbing Elizabeth's picture. "Don't ever hit me in the head, ever!" Matthew is shown stabbing Judd's picture. "I just don't like him." The scene returns to the eight losers sitting in their pool chairs. Chris climbs down from the lifeguard chair and returns with a tray with seven coconut drinks, similar to the one Chris was drinking in the previous episode. "One by one," Chris explains, "I'll call the name of each person who is safe. I'll attempt to throw this coconut drink to you if you're safe. You can either catch it, or get soaked in orange juice. Take your pick. Whoever does not get a drink will be escorted out the back gate," Chris says as the camera reveals a back gate to the pool, "be thrown onto the Sampan of Shame," he says as the camera once again shows the rickety watercraft, "and get out of here." Chris takes the tray of drinks and picks one up. "Matthew!" Chris throws a drink at Matthew. "There's someone named Matthew on this team?" Catelyn asks. "No wonder I didn't recognize the Asian face!" Chris continues. "Catelyn!" She catches her drink. "Yes!" Catelyn cheers. "Sean, Angie!" Chris throws two more drinks. Sean does not catch his, but it misses, so he avoids getting wet. Angie catches hers and begins to sip it. "Sweet, sweet safety!" Angie says happily. Chris throws another drink. "Mitch!" Unlike Sean, Mitch's drink spills all over him. "Dude!" Mitch looks at the new spill on his clothes. "Not cool!" Chris snickers. "Tough break, kid." He clears his throat. "Now, for the three of you. You all really kinda screwed up at the challenge today." "Me?!" Elizabeth shouts. "How did I do anything wrong?!" "You took your oar out to hit Judd in the head. Not a bright idea, Elizabeth," Chris replies. "Nonetheless, you are safe tonight!" He tosses a drink to her. She catches it and sips it while glaring at Judd and Parvati. "How'm I in the bottom two?" Judd asks. "You were, like, the worst team player...ever." Chris blinks. "And Parvati, you just sat there and giggled your team right out of the running to win the challenge. Pretty terrible, man!" Parvati giggles. "Didn't know I'd get so much hate for napping on the job!" Chris rolls his eyes. "The final coconut drink goes to... "Judd!" He tosses a drink to Judd. Parvati's eyes widen. "Wait, really?!" She stands up. "Me?" "YES!" Elizabeth shouts. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" "What's up your butt?" Parvati asks. "Goodbye! See you, you vapid, idiotic, detrimental vermin!" Elizabeth does a dance in her chair. Parvati giggles. "Whatever!" She begins to walk through the back gate. "See you guys later!" She giggles...again. "I hope I never see you ever!" Elizabeth waves goodbye with a smile. The scene changes to Parvati boarding the Sampan of Shame. "Sorry, but, uh, where is this going?" She giggles. The hooded captain shrugs his shoulders as the sampan takes off at a high speed. "Whoa!" Chris is now shown in his lifeguard chair. "Well, that was drama-licious! I bet you guys can't wait for more of them, but more importantly, more of me. Will the Pandas recover from the first loss? Or will they crash and burn like others before them? Find out next time! On Total...Drama...South Pacific!"